Violets Are Blue, Roses Are Red, Cardigans Are Warm and So Is My Bed
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus gets letters (and a poem) from a secret admirer.


Written for: Ancient Runes - Write about someone having a moment of genius or perfect clarity of thought.

1000 prompts - Style: Letter

365 - Trope - Secret Admirer

Writing Club - Character Appreciation: Theme - Unrequited love

Writing Club - Book Club: Brittney Donegal: (word) immortality - (plot point) having to share something important with someone else, (action) hallucinating.

Writing Club - Showtime - (style) letter fic

Writing Club - Count Your Buttons - (Dialogue) "This day couldn't get any worse." (word) Claim

Tea Challenge - Write about a dream come true

Sticker Challenge - Write a letter fic

Oracle - Write about someone fulfilling their previous year's resolution

Bath Bomb Challenge - Write about a character who is sure that the answer to everything is true love.

A Year in Entertainment - (relationship) best friends

Sophie's Shelf - Letter fic with nothing except letters

Resolution Challenge - Write a poem

* * *

 **Violets Are Blue, Roses Are Red, Cardigans Are Warm and So Is My Bed**

* * *

Dear Remus,

So… I had no choice but to send you this letter. I thought writing my feelings down would help me somehow. Someone said that it would.

Telling you my feelings was the last thing on my resolutions list for this year - and it's a new year in a few weeks, so maybe this is the push I need to get my feelings out there - even if I can't tell you my name, maybe it'll matter somewhat to hear that there is someone out there that feels like this about you.

This might sound crazy, but I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for three years. When I see you walk into the Great Hall, I can't breathe. When you look at me, even for a moment, I hope this will be the time that you notice me - that this will be the time that you look at me how I'm always looking at you.

It never is.

A Secret Admirer

x x

* * *

Dear Remus,

It's been a week. Writing the last letter made me feel better that I've shared my feelings, but they've not diminished my feelings in the slightest. In fact, when I saw the blush on your cheeks a few days ago when you opened my letter, I wanted to cause that blush again. It was a beautiful sight and I'm determined to be the cause of that - to be the cause of your eyes lighting up and that smile appearing. I couldn't stop smiling myself afterwards.

My friend rolled their eyes when I said I was going to write again, but my friend doesn't know what real love is. My friend has never experienced that all-consuming intense feeling where you would do anything for that person.

A Secret Admirer

x x

* * *

Dear Remus,

I wrote this for you - I hope you like it!

Violets are blue

Roses are red

Cardigans are warm

And so is my bed

.

Roses are red

Lilacs are white

Come and climb in

I promise I won't bite

.

Lilacs are white

Carnations are pink

I can make you feel good

If you know what I mean… wink wink

.

Carnations are pink

Marigolds are gold

You know what I'd love?

To have you to hold

.

Marigolds are gold

Grass is green

You're the most gorgeous guy

That I've ever seen

.

Grass is green

Violets are blue

I'd give up everything

To spend my life with you

Your Secret Admirer

x x

* * *

Dear Remus,

I made a list of things I love about you

The way you blush

When you forget to get your hair cut

That light green cardigan you wore to Hogsmeade

Your eyes

The way you curl up with a book

The way you say my name

How you look out for your friends

How you care so much about people

The way you wear two scarves in winter

The same but with cardigans

And jumpers

You look cute in layers

You probably look good out of layers

You should let me see just to make sure

I like to imagine it sometimes

All of the time

Damn, you're so sexy!

Yours always, your Secret Admirer

x x x x

* * *

Dear Remus,

 _She_ wasn't the one to send you the letters. _She_ isn't good enough at all! It broke my heart to see you smiling at her and the way she twirled her hair.

I'm sorry. I can't help but get jealous. I know you'll never be mine, but it just hurts seeing you like that.

This day couldn't get any worse. I know I have no claim on you, but… I just want you to be happy.

All my love, your Secret Admirer

x

* * *

Dear Moony,

Maybe I should stop sending these letters. I think admitting things isn't the answer. I mean, I believe that true love solves everything, but how can it be true love if you don't feel the same? It's just a guy with stupid feelings that he should get over.

I don't really mean that. I know this love is true because I know that you're not someone I can just get over. I'd give up anything to be with you, I know that means something.

Things I'd choose you over:

Immortality

My Gringotts Vault

Every Muggle record in existence

Everyone I know

Everything I have

Love from your Secret Admirer

* * *

Dear my Secret Admirer

It took me a while to realise who you were. I had a moment of clarity when I saw that the last letter was addressed to Moony rather than Remus. That narrowed it down considerably.

From there, it was easy to work out. This is a dream come true - you returning my feelings.

Yes, you read that right. Returning the feelings that I have for you. The same feelings you expressed to me so wonderfully in your own letters. Feelings that I never thought you could have for me. It's like a dream come true. I've pinched myself a few times already to make sure that I'm awake and that this is really happening.

I'll admit that there are times I saw you look at me with this look in your eyes - one that I wished more than anything meant something but I had convinced myself that it'd never happen. I'm me and you're so amazing and I have no idea what I've done to make you fall in love with me, so perhaps you could tell me so I could continue to do it.

Also - just because a girl flirts, it means nothing. I've only had eyes for one person: you. No-one else even compares.

I loved the poems and the lists and every word you wrote to me. I've reread the letters, wanting to memorise every single word, and the letters are tucked away somewhere safe so I can see them whenever I want.

And I apologise for the bad poem. I'm not good at writing them it turns out.

Dogs go 'woof'

And ducks go 'quack'

Remus Lupin loves

Sirius Black

Yours now and forever,

Remus

x

* * *

 **1034 words**


End file.
